


Just sleep.

by beebro_fuckboyd



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 'Trick is pretty incoherent, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebro_fuckboyd/pseuds/beebro_fuckboyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick starts getting nightmares, Pete never thought they'd ever be his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first peterick I have written because my depression got the better of me. I'd really appreciate it if you commented. I'm gonna get better at writing, I promise. I tried my best, okay? Well, I kind of tried... I didn't try at all.

Pete was in shock the first time he heard Patrick moan his name. It was quiet and desperate, muffled by the curtains around the bunk below him, but it was definitely his name. He wasn't quite sure how to react. Was his best friend actually moaning his name? He sat in silence for another minute, listening to the rustle of bed clothes below him and straining to hear any noise coming from Patrick mouth. It wasn't until he heard a small whimpered "P-Pete. Please. Fuck. Pete" that he sat up in bed and considered the plausibility of what was really going on. After a few seconds, he realised he couldn't help himself but to check to see what the hell was happening beneath him.

Slowly, he pushed the covers away, trying not to make any noise that would wake up or alert his best friend. Pete moved lay on his stomach at the edge of the bed. He gripped at the mattress with one hand to stop himself from falling as he carefully leaned over the side and pulled back the curtain to Patrick's bunk, hanging over the ledge upside down to peer inside. 

Sure enough, there was Patrick, wrapped up tight in his duvet below Pete's bunk. His cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were shut tightly against the outside world. Laboured breathing and small breathy whines told Pete that the vocalist was definitely still asleep even when the next mumbled "Pete...no. No, Pete, please. Pete..." broke the awkward silence. Pete wasn't sure if he should even be listening. He was pretty sure that his best friend was dreaming about him and from the moans, touching himself too. No, he shouldn't even think about that. You can't think about your straight best friend like that. 'Trick wouldn't be doing that anyway, would he? Pete was pretty certain Patrick was straight and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't be interested in a guy like him. Still, not important he thought, even though he couldn't stop listening. 

The quiet moans and whimpers continued for a couple of minutes before Pete noticed that Patrick was starting to shift uncomfortably under the duvet, his brow furrowing as he bit down on his lip before he fell silent and stopped moving all together. Pete was about to say something to check if the vocalist was still okay but he was cut off by a choked sob and a desperate whimpered "God. No. Pete, please. God no .'M sorry" Pete had heard enough and was starting to worry he'd got it wrong, maybe Patrick wasn't getting off thinking about him. He sounded scared. 

"'Trick, are you alright?" Pete whispered, jumping down from his bunk to stand looking into Patrick's. No response. He tried again a little louder. "C'mon, dude. You gotta wake up now." Pat flinched in his sleep upon hearing Pete's voice, his face looking pained as he cried out wordlessly. "Patrick. Wake up! Now, man. Please?"

Patrick's eyes shot open as he jumped up in bed, sitting bolt upright and almost panting. He looked around panicked before he realised Pete was standing next to the bunk, looking down at him with a worried expression. "P-Pete?" he managed to choke out before he couldn't help himself but burst into tears, holding his arms out towards his best friend. Pete didn't need asking twice. He climbed into 'Trick's bunk, wrapping his arms around the shaking man and holding him tight.

"Patrick? 'Trick what happened? Shh, it's okay. I got ya. Are you alright? It was a bad dream." He'd never seen Patrick look so terrified. The man shaking in his arms wasn't the normal playful vocalist he was used to. He looked like a terrified child, holding the older man in a death grip.

\---

Five minutes later and nothing had been said. Patrick was still clinging to Pete, shaking and crying into his chest, trying to muster the strength to explain himself. Finally, he pulled back, looking up at Pete and wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. "Y-you..you." Patrick sighed and leaned back into Pete's chest, taking a few deep breaths. "You died. I couldn't-I tried- I did my best. You wouldn't listen. Y-You did it. You-I saw it happen." 

Pete stared blankly for a second. "Did what? I wouldn't listen? You mean I... no, I did it on purpose?" Patrick just nodded in response. "Oh fuck. Patrick, I'm so-Oh god. I didn't realise you still get scared! You know I'd never do that shit again!" He pulled the smaller man closer, holding him even tighter than before and rocking him slightly.

Patrick started to sob again, burying his face back into the bassist's shoulder. "I'm sorry. My fault. I'm so so sorry."

Pete visibly cringed, ducking his head and looking ashamed. "'Trick, don't say that. It wasn't. It'd never be you. It's okay. You're awake now, I'm here. I'm alright. I've got you." Patrick's sobbing started to quiet down, becoming soft whimpering in seconds as Pete laid down, pulling the blond with him and stroking his back soothingly. "Just go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere," he cooed, unsure how else he could calm Patrick. After a while, the soft whimpering died down and all that could be heard was the even softer breathing as Patrick drifted back off to sleep, obviously comforted by the arms around him and Pete's breathing on the back of his neck. 

Pete didn't sleep for the rest of the night. He just lay silently and held Patrick close to his chest, nuzzling gently into the back of the vocalist's neck. Sure, he hated how scared Patrick had been and how technically, it was his fault, but he certainly wasn't complaining about getting to hold 'Trick close to him all night, safe under the duvet in the tiny bunk. Not that either of them would mention it in the morning.


End file.
